


Here Now

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Dorks in Love, M/M, Nightmares, Trans Character, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!!! or any recognizable characters. All mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mineThank You(!) toAnefor betaing.--





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!!! or any recognizable characters. All mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine  
> Thank You(!) to [Ane](http://anetecomics.tumblr.com) for betaing.  
> \--

“It’s not real, that was just a bad dream,” Kei would say when Tadashi would wake from a nightmare. Or if that didn’t work, “it’s over. It’s over, we’re here now.” He’d hold his boyfriend against him until Tadashi could breathe again. Sometimes Tadashi didn’t remember what was so upsetting when Kei asked him, other times he’d pant out half answers.

 

“I was bleeding,” he said, “like, on my uh...period...bleeding, so much and it meant that something was all wrong and I couldn’t be a boy anymore even though I know I’ve always been but it was just...”

“It’s over,” Kei reminded him, he kissed Tadashi’s forehead, “that’s over and we’re here now.”

 

“ _When I’m like that, I need_ _you to touch me, to remind me_ ,” Tadashi once said.

 

Kei skimmed a hand over the hem of Tadashi’s shirt waiting for any sign of Tadashi telling him “that’s not what I need now.”

“Kei,” Tadashi urged, trying to shift Kei’s hand under his shirt without really moving.

Kei slid his hand up and ghosted over Tadashi’s ribs with his fingertips, “this okay?.”

Tadashi nodded against him, “y-yeah.”

Kei’s hand moved again, fingers finding their way to one of his top-surgery scars, thumbing carefully over it. “See?” he whispered, “they’re real.”

He pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek and then more over his jawline.

“More?” he asked patiently.

“Please, Kei.”

Kei turned them from their sides so that he could hover over Tadashi, kissing down the column of his throat as they moved.

“Ah- Kei...Kei,” Tadashi groaned.

“Hmm? What is it, Yamaguchi?”

“Say my name, Kei.”

Kei showed him that soft smile, the one only he knew about.

“ _Tadashi_.”

Tadashi gripped his shirt collar and pulled him down into a kiss, Kei softening it after their mouths collided.  
“...love...you,” Tadashi said between kisses.

Together, when he was like this and Kei stayed collected they shared a gentle urgency. Kei traveled back to where Tadashi’s shirt rode up against his stomach and laid a soft kiss above his navel. He continued to lift Tadashi’s shirt slowly and kissed a line up the skin he revealed until his lips pressed between Tadashi’s scars.  

“Tadashi,” Kei said, “this is what’s real,” his lips tracing over one scar.

“Kei...” is all Tadashi could say back as his boyfriend rained kisses over his chest.

 

“Kei, enough, that’s enough,” he said finally.

Kei looked up at him, “do you want me to stop?”

The way he said it was a relief, like he’s asking how many slices of toast Tadashi wants with breakfast. Like there couldn’t be a wrong answer and he doesn’t even have to think about asking.

“Yeah, come back,” Tadashi sighed.

This time Kei laid back in Tadashi’s arms, pulling his shirt down and smoothing it out.

 

“You’re enough,” Tadashi said. “You’re all I need to know I’m here now.”


End file.
